


Deanstrade ficlet

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Mash-up, it's all crowley's fault, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "Who are you? How did you get in?!"Greg Lestrade blinked his eyes, he felt sick and disoriented and it wasn't helping as a bright light shone in his eyes."Hey you, hey grandpa, C'mon, up you get!"





	Deanstrade ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Note! This story is not finished and won't be. I started this a while ago (December 2016!) but it just never happened but maybe it can inspire someone else.

Chapter 1 

"Who are you? How did you get in?!"

 

Greg Lestrade blinked his eyes, he felt sick and disoriented and it wasn't helping as a bright light shone in his eyes.

 

"Hey you, hey grandpa, C'mon, up you get!"

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, making him sit up and Greg's stomach lurched. His vision was blurry but at least his head didn't feel like it might explode anymore. He blinked again, staring into bright green eyes who looked at him with curiosity and concern.

 

"Grandpa? You okay, you look a bit pale.”

 

Greg groaned, supporting his head as he tried to find his voice. He swallowed a few times, his throat dry like sandpaper and suddenly a water bottle was placed in his hands. He took deep sips, moaning in relief and the stranger in front of him let out a cough.

 

"Slow down grandpa, don't want you to spit it all back out."

 

Greg stopped, looking up at the stranger, who had a light blush on his face as Greg looked him over. He had short dark hair, those bright green eyes, and soft looking lips. He was fit and muscular, just a tad shorter than Greg and when he walked his shirt stretcher over his arms. He was beautiful and Greg felt his stomach do another flip.

 

"Watch out who you call grandpa, _boy_ , I can still kick your arse."

 

For some reason that made the stranger's blush go a shade deeper which made Greg's dick take notice of. Greg offered his hand and the stranger took it, shaking it slowly as he watched Greg through his endless lashes, they looked elegant, almost like a women's but the hand shaking his was firm and had calluses from hard, outside working.

 

"Gregory Lestrade, friends call me Greg. Nice to meet you. I think."

 

"Dean Winchester. You're not from around here are you?"

 

Greg shook his head and they broke off the handshake. Dean, as the stranger was called, got up and went outside the room for a second before coming back with two beers. He handed one to Greg, that curious look still in his eyes and Greg chuckled.

 

"For all you know I could be a killer or a psycho and you offer me a drink?"

 

Dean shrugged a shoulder, sitting down in front of Greg, eyes on the door before taking a swing of his beer.

 

"I can take you. _Grandpa."_

 

Greg saw the smirk in Dean's eyes and huffed, taking a sip himself. He nearly moaned again as the beer entered his mouth. He looked over and saw Dean watch him with slightly open mouth, eyes resting on his hair.

 

"We grey fast in our family. Trust me, I'm not a grandpa."

 

Greg went through his hair with one hand and Dean blinked, that blush coming back before looking down at his beer. Greg found it adorable and he wanted to reach over and stroke Dean's cheek.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Greg shook his head to get rid of his silly idea, at least Dean was still looking at his beer and not at Greg.

 

"Still calling you grandpa, _grandpa_."

 

Dean gave a lopsided smile as he watched Greg through his lashes causing Greg's heart to skip another beat.

 

 _Am I getting sick?_ Greg frowned as he drained the rest of his beer, looking around and taking in his surroundings. It seemed like a hunter hut, old but not abandoned. There was some dust but not overly so. Greg looked around again and concluded he had landed in the study. A big desk was sitting on one wall while a large bookcase full of books was on the other side. Books were also piled on the floor and they looked old, worn by use and age.

 

Greg liked it instantly.

 

"So, where am I exactly?"

 

"We're in the middle of... Its July so it doesn't get too cold at night. I'm sure I have something that can fit you if you want to change."

 

Greg looked down on himself, only now seeing that he was just wearing his nightwear and it was filthy for some reason. It all seemed very strange and maybe Greg should have been worried but all he could focus on was Dean and how gorgeous he looked as he looked away for a fraction of a second, biting his lip as if berating himself for his comment and Greg couldn't help himself.

 

"Slow down _pretty boy_. We just met and you already want to undress me."

 

Greg smirked to himself as Dean's eyes got wide, mouth falling open a little as he turned bright red.

 

_God, I could get used to this._

 

"I. I didn't mean... It's just. If you need a shower, I.”

 

Greg shook his head fondly, a soft smile on his face as Dean struggled to get out of his words.

 

"Just messing with you kid. A change of clothes would be nice, thanks"

 

Dean relaxed slightly, a frown on his face as he watched Greg.

 

"Where are you from Gregory? The accent isn't American."

 

"Right about that. I'm from London. And call me Greg."

 

Dean's eyes narrowed, tilting his head slightly as he bit his cheek in concentration.

 

"London, like England, London?”

 

Greg nodded and Dean frowned.

 

“Then how did you get here?! It doesn't make any sense. At least now I get why you're in pajama's."

 

Dean gestured up and down and Greg shrugged, throwing Dean a look.

 

“Be glad it's winter there now. It would have been more awkward otherwise.”

Greg hid his smirk as Dean turned red again. It was too easy to make him flustered and Greg loved it. _I really can get used to this._

 

"Oi, I'm as confused as you are Dean. I went to bed knackered. Had a crazy dream about something named Crowley and next thing I know I wake up staring at your pretty face!"

 

Greg saw Dean blink his eyes at that last part and he felt a stab of heat inside him. _Damn, he's really too pretty for his own good._

 

"Crowley. Of course, he's got something to do with it. Damn bastard!"

 

Dean got up, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. His face was hard, all the softness of moments ago gone and Greg felt another stab of lust. This was getting serious very fast. _What the hell is going on!?_

 

"Sam! Get Crowley down here right now! Now Sam!"

 

Dean disconnected, kicking the desk before getting back, sighing heavily.

 

"Sorry Gregory, this is all my fault. Let me guess, you're a cop, right?

 

Greg nodded, confusion growing as Dean let out another sigh.

 

"Son of a bitch! This is unbelievable!"

 

Dean dropped down in his spot, looking at Greg with anger and irritation. He looked like he wanted to hit Greg and Greg held up his hands in surrender.

 

"Look, Dean, I don't know what's going on but calm down okay. I'll just call my friends and they'll get me out of here."

 

Greg didn't want to think too much about that call. Friends was a bit of a long stretch but Mycroft would fix this. He fixed everything. He'd be hearing about it for the rest of his life probably but well. Special times call for special measures.

 

"It's not that simple Gregory! Trust me. But I promise to fix this! I'll get you back home."

 

Dean's determination was clear in his eyes and posture and Greg nodded, not worried at all, which should have him even more worried.

 

"I guess we should move now. The study isn't the warmest place in the house.”

 

Dean got up again, gesturing to Greg to follow him. He went further inside the house, looking around to see all the trinkets and pictures scattered around. They passed the living room and the kitchen that were both bright and warm and Greg felt his body relax even more. Seeing Dean's nice arse move in front of him was also helping.

 

"Any chance I could shower? I feel dirty and not in a good way."

 

"How could there be a good way? Oh, right."

 

Dean stops in front of a door, flushing bright red and Greg chuckled.

 

"Oh, you are adorable, pretty boy."

 

Dean's flush got darker as he gritted his teeth.

 

"Well, you ain't _grandpa_. The bathroom's here, I'll bring some clothes up. Unless you sleep naked."

 

Greg couldn't stop himself again. He leaned forward a little, licking his lips.

 

"Only if you want me to Sunshine."

 

Dean stepped backward like being bit by a snake, sputtering incoherently and Greg's smile faded. What was he doing?! This wasn't like him and now Dean clearly felt uncomfortable.

 

He stepped back himself, creating more space between them, hands up in surrender, feeling like a perv.

 

"Dean, I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

 

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and Greg thought it looked like gold. Or sunshine.

 

"It's fine Gregory. It's just the- never mind. Don't worry about it."

 

Dean turned and Greg wanted to reach out, to offer some comfort.

 

"I'll bring you those spare clothes."

 

With that Dean left and Greg felt like a real son of a bitch.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Greg let out a half moan, half sigh as the warm water cascaded down his back. He was exhausted, having trouble keeping his eyes open. Every time they fell closed Dean's shocked face came back to haunt him.

 

He didn't understand his own actions, the flirting bordering on aggression, the exact words out of his mouth! He didn't even know him and yes, Dean was handsome, but still. He never acted like that before.

 

He turned off the tab, shaking his head to try and get his act together. He didn't know what to do now, how to act. Maybe Dean had already left? Greg wouldn't blame him.

 

During his shower, Dean had left him some spare clothes and Greg felt his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Dean being in the same space as him when he was naked and wet.

 

He growled, angry with himself and his body acting like a 17-year-old. He put on the clothes, found a toothbrush and brushed his teeth then combed his hair.

 

He was stalling and knew that, starring at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, no wonder Dean had been in shock. He looked old enough to be his dad for god's sake!

 

And even if he wasn't old enough, he'd just met the man! He was in a strange country, a strange place with a stranger and all he could think about was kissing said stranger! It was infuriating and he growled again as his dick gave a little twitch in the borrowed clothes. Just thinking about kissing Dean was enough to set his dick and whole body on fire.

 

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair and straightened up, ready to go out and face whatever was about to go down.

 

He found Dean in the kitchen, preparing something that smelled delicious and Greg's stomach growled loudly, Dean turning, spatula in hand. His expression was guarded and closed off and Greg felt like a bastard, going to sit down as far as possible.

 

“That smells good. I can't believe I'm this hungry already. I just went to sleep!”

 

Dean shrugged a shoulder, plating up the food and setting a plate in front of Greg.

 

“It's common.”

 

“Common? What do you mean?”

 

Greg dug in, trying not to stare at Dean for too long but it was difficult, he looked so gorgeous.

 

“I. If I'm right about this then it's just a common side effect. Just like the.. uh... persistent behavior towards me.”

 

Now Greg looked up, locking his eyes with Dean who was looking everywhere except at Greg. Greg put down his fork, crossing his arms as he kept his gaze on Dean.

 

“Okay. What is going on?”

 

Dean threw him a look before looking away again, his body tense and his expression almost painful.

 

“You're not going to finish that?”

 

“Cut the crap Dean and talk. What's going on?”

 

Dean took a deep breath, letting it out in one big rush.

 

“You won't believe me.”

 

“Try me Sunshine.”

 

Dean frowned and Greg just stared back, arms still crossed.

 

“I- I made a wish to a demon and well, here you are.”

 

“A demon? Are you high Dean?”

 

Greg frowned, looking at Dean more closely but he couldn't find any tell-tale signs of drug use. Maybe Americans had other drugs?

 

“I'm not high!”

 

“You must be cause you're talking crazy. Wishing to a demon and from all the people you could wish you wish me?”

 

“Not specifically you! I just sort of told him that for once I wished I had a handsome cop fellow helping me out.”

 

Dean looked down, a blush on his face as Greg's mouth just dropped open in shock. _Handsome._

 

Greg shook his head, trying to not think too much about the fact that he qualified as handsome to Dean.

 

“You are kidding me, right? What is this, some bad episode of Buffy?”

 

Greg stood up, pacing around and Dean followed him with his eyes, a confused look on his face.

 

“Sorry who?”

 

Greg stopped, rolling his eyes and Dean shot him a look of defiance.

 

“Buffy. Don't tell me you never watched Buffy the vampire slayer? The chosen one to fight and kill vampires, to save the world?”

 

Dean still looked confused and Greg sighed, shrugging his shoulders and started pacing again.

 

“If only it was vampires we had to fight it would be a field day.”

 


End file.
